(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for correcting light. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for correcting a color or color temperature of light.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A variety of lighting means are used as lighting devices. One of them is a light emitting diode (LED) that is a semiconductor emitting light. LEDs are connected in series and parallel to form an LED light. There are various methods for forming white light. A first method forms white light using the same white LEDs having a desired color temperature and color rendering index (CRI). A second method forms white light using white LEDs respectively having different color temperatures and CRIs and obtains white light having a desired color temperature and CRI by adjusting the luminance of each of the LEDs. A third method mixes white, blue, and red LEDs in an appropriate manner to constitute white light and then produces white light having a desired color temperature and CRI by adjusting the luminance of each LED. A fourth method constitutes white light using only RGB LEDs. In this case, it is possible to produce white light by mixing a white LED with the RGB LEDs. The fourth method for forming a white light can produce full color light, which can make sensitive light by generating light depending on human sensitivity.
LEDs have properties depending on their characteristics, and thus an LED light composed of LEDs may have illuminance uniformity depending on the characteristics of the LEDs. Since LED characteristics vary with surrounding environments such as temperature, humidity, etc., characteristics of an LED light composed of LEDs may also be changed according to a surrounding environment variation, and an initially set color temperature and CRI of the LED light may be varied with time.
Accordingly, a technology for correcting a color temperature of an LED light by measuring a surrounding temperature and controlling luminances of white LEDs or non-white LEDs having different color temperatures for a color temperature variation of the LED light due to a variation in the surrounding temperature has been provided. However, the conventional technology is limited to white light.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.